


Wine

by saarebitch



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarebitch/pseuds/saarebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking wine and getting sensual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS UNREPENTANT SMUT

“Are you sure you know where you’re going? This is taking forever,” Elain asked Revas as they stumbled drunkenly through the thick underbrush of the forest. Revas was carrying a bottle of wine, half-empty, their third or fourth one of the day. It was the annual meeting of Clan Lavellan and Clan Ralaferin, and it always meant a huge celebration, and thank the Creators, a copious amount of drinking.

“You’re so impatient, Elain,” Revas responded, his mouth slightly down-turned. She leaned against him as they walked, her head resting against his shoulder.

“I can’t help it; it’s been weeks since we’ve been alone together. I’m positively ravenous,” she rasped out, her words slurring slightly.

“Shhhh,” he hushed her while putting a finger to her mouth. She rebelliously flicked her tongue against the tip of his finger, and he shook his head and smiled. She knew he wanted her just as bad, but he was apparently dead set on taking her to this “special” place.

They soon approached what seemed like a wall of brush, brambles as high and far as the eye could see. Elain sighed loudly and whined about being lost, but Revas merely shrugged her off, pulled aside a thick bush, and seemed to step inside. She followed him in, silently cursing the damned branches for snapping her legs and arms as she tried to push through, but came to a dead halt once she was past their treacherous trap. There was a clearing there, not large, but magnificent. Large trees towered over a small pond, with wildflowers and soft grasses surrounding the glistening, still water. Sunlight crept through the canopy of leaves on the trees, illuminating only a small portion of the clearing, making the place look ethereal. Her breath caught in her throat at the magic of the spot, and a part of her wished she was a little less intoxicated when seeing it for the first time.

“This place is beautiful,” she finally said as she approached Revas. He held out his empty hand towards hers and she reached out to take it. He pulled her in closer to him, arms now around her waist, chest to chest, face to face, his breath smelling of sweet wine against her own lips.

“This place is ashes and dirt compared to you,” he whispered to her, his mouth brushing against hers, tempting, teasing. She wanted to laugh, to reprimand him for his silly romantic gestures, but he was so very close to her, and it had been far too long since she let him indulge her. His fingers left her waist and trailed up her sides, feather light against her ribs, sending shivers up her spine. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she parted her lips, waiting for him to close the tiny gap between them, to loosen this tension hanging in the air. Time passed, she counted the heartbeats: one, two, thr—-

And then he fell into her, kissing her wildly, lips smashed against hers, fingers climbing under her tunic to find skin, pulling his face away only to whisper Elain over and over again before seeking out her hot mouth again. She flicked her tongue, begging entrance, and he allowed her in without hesitation. They danced in each other’s mouths, tongues carelessly stroking, making promises of other pleasures to enjoy as they ground into each other’s bodies in a familiar rhythm. Revas’ hands finally found her skin, moist from the heat of the summer, hot to the touch. His fingers dug into her muscled back and she moaned into his mouth in need.

They shed their clothes clumsily, neither one willing to stop their frantic kissing and grinding, and it was only when they both stood naked in the subdued afternoon light did they withdraw from each other’s mouths. Revas guided her backwards, his strong lean form supporting her shaking limbs, and she felt her back press against a tree that was behind them. His mouth trailed along her jaw, kissing and licking his way down, down her neck. Her breath hitched, and she felt as though her body was on fire. Burning heat emanated from inside of her, and she couldn’t help but to arch her back to grind her hips against him for relief. But he was moving agonizingly slow, nipping at her throat with his teeth as he continued downwards. His hands came up to cup her breasts, feeling their weight and suppleness as he licked her sternum in anticipation. He pinched her nipple between his fingertips as he dragged his mouth over the softer parts of her, and she gasped deeply, grabbing the back of his head to urge him on. He took the hint from her, and took her nipple in his mouth, sucking and flicking and rolling it with his tongue, causing her to moan loudly and wrap her leg around his waist.

There was nothing between them now, and her wetness pressed into his hard cock, begging for release. He groaned into her breast, tugging on her nipple with his sharp teeth before he pulled away. “Not yet,” he said voice heavy with desire, “I want to taste you first.” His hands gripped her waist so that she couldn’t squirm away, and his tongue ran down her stomach, swirling around her navel, before moving down with wet kisses to the soft curls between her thighs. Elain ran her fingers through his hair, gently guiding him, down down down further, just a little more until he would reach the spot holding so much pressure, so much heat. Just a gentle press of his lips would make her come undone, just a little further…

But he paused instead. She pressed on his head, but he resisted, his hands reaching around to her ass, digging in to hold her in place. Teeth scraped against her hipbones then tongue lathed over the soft red marks they left. She squirmed and dug her nails into his skull and pleaded to him with gasps and moans, but all to no avail. He held her tight, and his gaze was no longer a hazy buzz from too much wine. Instead, he looked up at her with eyes fixed on a target, a hunter’s stare, and she was his prey. The elegant bows of Andruil’s vallaslin on his face looked more dangerous to her now, and her need for him was overwhelming. He looked up at her the entire time as he moved to her thighs and bit and sucked the tender flesh there. Her muscles tensed and she cried out with each new bite, and she begged him to stop teasing her.

He finally relented, and growled, “Ma nuvenin” before grabbing her thigh and placing it on his sun-kissed shoulders. When his mouth met her achingly wet slit, her entire body arched into him, and she grabbed onto the tree to balance herself. His tongue slid languidly between her folds, up and down then up again, lingering on her entrance, then to her clit. Her hips rode his face, meeting his rhythm and trying to urge him on, but Revas seemed to enjoy seeing her suffer today. She couldn’t let him win this, she had to make him feel like she felt: out of control with need and desperate for release. She happened to glance down and see the forgotten wine bottle sitting next to the tree. Without a second thought, she leaned over and grabbed it by the neck, and brought it to her lips, taking a deep drink. Revas glanced up only for a second to see what she had done, but couldn’t be bothered to pull himself away from his torturous work of her clit. Good, she thought. Good.

The wine flowed down her body elegantly, rivers of dark liquid following her muscles and curves, welling in her naval, then overflowing and falling downward. He saw the rivulets disperse in her dark curls before they hit his tongue, blending with the heady taste of her. He moaned loudly into her, the noise vibrating against her throbbing core, causing her to pour more wine, more freely. His mouth greedily drank up the wine mixed with her wetness, lapping at her slit, nose pressing against her sensitive clit. She felt the pressure of release building, heat flowing from her core to her chest, as his attention became more frenzied. “Revas,” she moaned, fully expecting him to take her over the edge. But he pulled back and let down her thigh. Her breathing was heavy and she stared at him in confusion as he stood up to face her. Before she could open her mouth, he was on her again, his whole body pressing into hers, his cock throbbing against her, his mouth devouring hers. She wrapped her leg around his waist to urge him inside of her, and her toes curled against his thigh in anticipation.

With one desperate thrust, he was inside her all of the way, filling her completely, and she bit down on his lip to stifle her cry. Slowly, he moved, rocking his hips just right, just there, so she felt that sweet golden warmth building up in her again. Her inner walls clenched around him, trying to pull him in further, deeper. His cock twitched as she closed around him, and he began to speed up his pace, meeting the desperate grinding of her hips. Her nails dug into his back, his into her ass, as they both grasped and pulled to close any distance between them. Whispered words of passion filled each other’s ears, tongues grazing sensitive skin, teeth tasting and greedy. “Harder,” she moaned, the pressure of her orgasm peaking, and he obliged. He picked her up entirely and placed her down on the clearing floor, never leaving her, and then sped up his pace. The new position was deeper, and pleasure shot through her body, making her cry his name. She was lost in the sensation of his cock filling her, his body hitting her clit just right, her whole body aching with arousal, waiting for release. When he bent down and kissed her with barely restrained heat, the tension cord snapped.

“Revas…yes…yes…yes…” her voice was barely more than a whisper into his mouth as he brought her over the edge. She could only see whiteness behind her eyelids as her release filled her, and her passionate moans turned to gasping cries of release.

Her lungs ached for air as she came down, and Revas slowed his pace. “Did you…?” he asked with a dark smirk on his face, and she laughed and kissed him. Encouraged, he restarted his rhythm and she gently stroked his back and shoulders with happy sighs. His breath became labored and she felt him tense as his own end approached. With a last series of thrusts deeply inside of her, he bit down on her neck and groaned as his release spilled into her. He collapsed onto her, laying wet kisses along her jaw as they both recovered.

They lay on the soft grass for the rest of the afternoon, finishing their wine and sharing love-filled secrets. Elain regretted that she would have to leave this hidden place and return to the life where they didn’t get to be together like this. She decided that memories of days like these would sustain her, and committed to recalling the picture of Revas – angry, stubborn Revas – picking up wildflowers and weaving them through her hair and smiling as he kissed her in every moment she wasn’t with him.


End file.
